Dear Harry
by Viki Carter
Summary: To Mr Harry Potter, To be opened on the 1st September 1991. - Lily writes a letter to Harry minutes before her death.


A.N: Inspired by Harry Potter devastation feels, I know some things don't fit but

* * *

Dear Harry, my sweet, sweet boy;

You'll be much older when you get this, starting your first year of Hogwarts! The thought makes me smile, I wish we could have seen you today, dressed all smartly in your new school uniform, but don't worry, we were waving you off at the platform as we will every year. We are always with you Harry, every step you take we are standing beside you, holding your hand, we're so proud of you, me and your dad. If there was one thing in the world I wish I had, it would be that I could still be there with you. I write this now in your bedroom, you're in your little cot next to me, it's October 31st 1981, we know we won't be with you much longer, it pains me to look at you now, smiling up at me with that great big smile on your face, your eyes lighting up the dark room.

You probably don't remember, of course, but we celebrated your 1st birthday with all of The Order, a big picnic in the park! You loved it, dressed in a little red overcoat, smiling all day long, playing on that toy broomstick Sirius got you. That's the best thing about you, little Harry, you never stop smiling, these are dark times, but your little heart keeps up all going. I love hearing you laugh when your dad makes those silly bubbles with his wand, charming them to leap and dance in the air around you as you try and pop them with them stubby little fingers of yours. You're just like your father, always being mischievous, sneaking around the house when we think you're in bed. I can't help but laugh, remembering that time when me, your dad, Sirius, Peter and Remus were all downstairs in the living room watching a film on the TV my parents gave us, and you crawled down and managed to turn off the television without us noticing you were in the room. Sirius was so excited when that happened, we turned around to see you laughing to yourself by the door, and Sirius picked you up and ran round the house with you, shouting "he's a wizard" at the top of his lungs. We all knew your name had been down for Hogwarts since the day you were born, but it was the first sign of magical ability that you possessed and we couldn't help but throw our own private party in your honour. I wish we could hold a party every day in your honour, because that's what you deserve. I love you with my whole heart, you're my special little boy; don't tell your father I said that though, he'll kill me to know that another man had stolen my heart, but he might let you off, what do you think?

I wonder if you remember our cat? She loves you, well, when you're not knocking her over with that toy broomstick; she's poking her tail through the bars of your cot now as you stroke her tail, you've always been so soft with her, even as a baby, you knew you had to be gentle. I imagine you're a great Quidditch player, I was never really any good myself, but your father would, and is, so proud to see you ride that broom. He thinks you're a Seeker, I think you'll be a Chaser like your dad. I expect Sirius has had you training since you were old enough to say Quidditch.

One thing you need to know Harry is that mummy and daddy love you, and we never will stop loving you. You are the best little wizard this world could ask for, and you'll be famous one day, neither of us know why just yet, but I'm sure you will be; let's just call it mothers instinct.

We've been warned that we won't make it through this year, we've taken every precaution, but we know Dumbledore can't stop him. It's a dark place we live in Harry, and my only hope is that it will never be dark again for you. Even if it is, know that we are always with you, just keep your faith and you will get through it. There is nothing to be afraid of.

You're drifting off to sleep beside me now, the cat has come to join me on the desk. You father had just come in and finished reading you Babbitty Rabbitty; I'm beginning to think he reads that old book of fables to you just for his own pleasure now, since you probably haven't got the faintest idea what a cackling stump is, and let you know Harry, neither have I. You look so peaceful, your little thumb in your mouth as you fall asleep; your father lying beside you on the floor. I hope this letter reaches you, I hope with all my heart that you know that we love you no matter what. One day we will all be together again, our little family will be safe once more.

For now Harry, sleep tight, our lit-


End file.
